Guardian Angel
by Madison Barton-Maximoff
Summary: Sam and Dean ask Cas to make sure their good friend Olivia gets home safely.


Guardian Angel

**A/N - Inspired by this imagine: _Not knowing who Castiel is but he promises to look out for you because Dean and Sam adore you, meaning that you end up sitting next to him on a bus trip to go back to your home town. _**

* * *

"You've got everything?" Sam asked Olivia.

"Yes mother".

"Call us when you get there", Dean told her.

"I will".

The two gave her a hug before she got on the bus.

Olivia Moir might as well have been a Winchester. She wasn't a hunter in the traditional sense. She was more of a folklorist, so the Winchester's called her in when they had a particular difficult case they needed help on. But her association with the Winchester's was starting to put her in danger. She'd been kidnapped more times than they were willing to admit, so putting her on a bus home by herself meant they could be putting her in danger.

"Hey Cas? We could use your help with something", Dean said and the angel appeared at his side.

"What do you need my assistance for?"

"We need you to look after a friend of ours and make sure she gets home safe".

"Her name is Olivia", Sam said, "All you have to do is ride this bus with her for the next six hours and make sure she gets to her house". Sam handed him some money in case he needed it.

"That's it?" Castiel asked.

"She's very special to us. We've already got your ticket", Dean said handing it to the angel, "She has red hair and a small cross that she never takes off. Ever. She'll probably be sitting by herself and it's only because talking to people she doesn't know makes her nervous, so don't be surprised if she's quiet for a while".

Castiel nodded and got on the bus. His eyes searched the bus until he saw a small redhead with a silver cross around her neck.

True to Dean's word, she was sitting by herself.

He carefully approached and cleared his throat.

Olivia looked up at him.

"Do you mind if I sit next to you?" he asked her.

Olivia smiled and shook her head.

Castiel sat next to her. "Hi. My name is…Clarence".

"Olivia", she said softly. As the rest of the passengers got on, Olivia played with the necklace around her neck.

"That's a beautiful necklace", Castiel told her.

"Oh, thank you. My mother gave it to me before she died".

"I'm sorry".

"It's fine. It was a long time ago".

"Are you religious?"

Olivia bit her lip.

"I'm sorry. That was an inappropriate question. You don't have to answer it", he said.

"No. I'm not. Not anymore".

"Can I ask why?"

"I went through some stuff. Guess I just slowly lost my faith".

"The good thing about losing things is that you can always find them again".

Olivia smiled. "That's a good way of looking at things".

* * *

They spent the next six hours talking and getting to know each other.

Olivia told Castiel of her childhood and all about her friends Sam and Dean (who Castiel had to pretend he knew nothing about). She even shared her earbuds so she could share her favorite songs with him.

Castiel could see why she meant so much to Sam and Dean. She had kindness in her heart and she was quiet funny when you got to know her. When they arrived at the bus station, Castiel said, "I should make sure you get home alright".

"You really don't have to do that".

"I insist".

"Okay, then".

Castiel and Olivia got in a cab and Olivia gave the cabbie her address.

"Where do you live?" Olivia asked Castiel.

"I'm staying in a hotel. I'm in town for the weekend", he lied. Being around humans made lying much easier now.

"Oh, maybe we could hang out tomorrow then. I don't have any plans. Here, give me your phone".

Castiel handed over the phone Dean had given him and Olivia put her number in it.

"There. Now you can call or text me", she told him.

They pulled up to the house and she got out. After getting her luggage from the trunk, she went back around to where Castiel sat in the back seat. She leaned in the window and kissed him on the cheek. "See you later", she told him.

Castiel smiled and watched her walk up to her front door and unlock it.

She turned back and waved at him before going inside.

"Where to now?" the cabbie asked.

"The nearest hotel please", Castiel told him. Castiel was staying the weekend.


End file.
